


What?

by The_Peverells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peverells/pseuds/The_Peverells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sees something in Lily's room that causes bad memories to resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

"What's that?" fifteen-year-old Lily Potter's mother asked, standing in the doorway to Lily's room.

"It's a diary," Lily answered. "A bunch of my friends have them, and they're really useful for writing down private thoughts and stuff. I've been writing in it for a couple of months now."

" _Incendio_."

The diary burst into flames on Lily's desk, and Lily shrieked as her mother kept her wand trained on the burning diary until the flames died down.

Lily was so shocked her mother had turned and left the room before Lily could figure out what to say.

Lily turned to the burnt diary, utterly confused. "What . . . ?"


End file.
